Mozenrath's Winged Beast
Mozenrath's Winged Beast is a Pterosaur-like Gargoyle Monster, and the recurring antagonist in the Disney Television Series Aladdin, appearing in the episode "The Citadel". Mozenrath, and Xerxes uses this female Pterosaur-like Creature to test his enemies' powers. Role in the series She is seen the terrorizing The Marketplace at the City of Agrabah with Mozenrath, and Xerxes hiding the shadows. Captain Razoul, and the Guards show up to fight her, but she defeats each one of theses Palace Guards then she tries to kill the woman with the baby on her hand but Aladdin saves them and before she tried to charge them she suddenly vanished in smoke by Mozenrath. Trivia *She bears a close resemblance to Brooklyn from Gargoyles. Gallery Pterosaur in Agrabah.jpg|The Creature was about battle Captain Razoul, and The Palace Guards. Pterosaur grabs the sword.jpg|The Creature grabs the Guards's sword. Pterosaur snaps the sword.jpg Pterosaur vs Razoul.jpg|The Creature battle Razoul. Pterosaur watch as Aladdin grab Razoul.jpg|The Creature glares at Aladdin, and The Magic Carpet when they saved Razoul from him. Pterosaur hits the wall.jpg|The Creature saw that he was about to hit the wall. Angry Pterosaur.jpg Pterosaur grins before he vanish.jpg|The Creature starts to attack Aladdin before being vanished by Mozenrath. Pterosaur flying through market.jpg|The Creature chased the people around The Marketplace. Pterosaur fly over Agrabah.jpg Oh it's so ugly.jpg|"Oh, is he ugly! When we're are through, he will be uglier still!" Pterosaur hits Hakim.jpg|The Creature attacked Hakim. Pterosaur close up.jpg|The Creature chased Aladdin and The Magic Carpet before he grabs The Carpet. Pterosaur is about grab the Carpet.jpg Aladdin grabs Pterosaur feet.jpg Aladdin riding on Pterosaur.jpg|Aladdin riding on the back of The Creature. The Pterosaur turns and see Razoul and his Guards shows up.jpg|The Creature heard Razoul, and The Palace Guards coming. Pterosaur flying over market.jpg Pterosaur grabs Carpet.jpg|The Creature grabs The Carpet. Pterosaur feets.jpg|The Creature's legs. Aladdin uses the laundry on Pterosaur face.jpg|Aladdin puts the sheet on The Creature's face. Pterosaur hits the bridge.jpg|The Creature hits the wall. Pterosaur attacks woman holding a baby.jpg|The Creature attacks the woman holding the baby. Pterosaur disapear.jpg|The Creature vanished by Mozenrath. Pterosaur hurts.jpg Pterosaur looks up hearing crying.jpg|The Creature hears the baby's cries on the top of the rooftop. Fazal vs Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature attacked Fazal. Pterosaur chomp the sword.jpg Pterosaur hits Razoul's sword.jpg Pterosaur was about to killed Razoul.jpg Pterosaur chase Aladdin.jpg Pterosaur's feet.jpg Aladdin grabs one of laundry and puts on the Pterosaur.jpg|Aladdin grabs the sheet of laundry and put into The Creature's face. Pterosaur attacked.jpg Pterosaur land on the roof.jpg Aladdin duck as the Pterosaur fly past.jpg|The Creature flies pass Aladdin. Pterosaur flys over the laundry.jpg Pterosaur fly high above sky.jpg Mercy.jpg Pterosaur turns back.jpg|The Creature turns around and sees Razoul and his Palace Guards walks towards him. Pathetic.jpg|The Creature is about to finish Razoul. Pterosaur fly back.jpg Pterosaur flying holding by Aladdin.jpg The beast.jpg The Beast hits the vases.jpg The Beast grabs the Carpet.jpg The Pterosaur hits The Genie.jpg|The Creature hits The Genie. Aladdin rides on the back of a Pterosaur.jpg I can't see.jpg Stupid laundry.jpg Look out Pterosaur.jpg I'm coming to kill you.jpg Pterosaur stops.jpg Roar.jpg|The Creature's teeth. Ooh it is so ugly.jpg Pterosaur land down.jpg Pterosaur land to fight the Guards.jpg Grrr.jpg Pterosaur use his wings.jpg Can't cut me Hakim.jpg|The Creature hits Hakim. Can't hit me Fazal.jpg Can't cut me Razoul.jpg Pterosaur's mouth.jpg Ahhh the wall.jpg Watch out Pterosaur.jpg I'm gonna hit the wall.jpg Ow.jpg Going up.jpg Pterosaur's legs.jpg Hey get off me.jpg Huh.jpg Come back here Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin rescuea the woman holding the baby on her arm from The Creature. I got you now Aladdin.jpg Pterosaur dissappeared .jpg Run away.jpg Grrrrrrrr .jpg You will be ugly Razoul.jpg Ahhhh.jpg Not so fast.jpg Squark.jpg Scary Pterosaur.jpg Pterosaur land.jpg Pterosaur bites the sword apart.jpg|The Creature breaks the sword. Huh what's that.jpg What's that crying.jpg That's sound like a baby.jpg I got you.jpg The Pterosaur flying around the market.jpg Category:Aladdin antagonists Category:Cartoon antagonists Category:Antagonists from TV Series Category:Minor antagonists Category:Villains who fly Category:Dinosaurs Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Pterosaurs Category:Reptiles and Amphibians